


The Ember Never Fades

by hell_is_our_home



Series: Wiccan!Verse [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Animal Transformation, Familiars, Fluff, M/M, Warlocks, Wicca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_is_our_home/pseuds/hell_is_our_home
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey comes to his older brother for help when he realizes he's starting to have feelings his familiar. He also realizes he might not be the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ember Never Fades

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastinating on writing a fic by writing a fic..yay!(?)

"Your brother is coming over today?" Frank asked as he watched Gerard grab as many spell books from the shelf as he could.

"Yes." Gerard replied. "Can you grab the herbs?" Frank nodded and went to the shelves on the other side of the room,

"What does he need?" He asked and placed the herbs on the table next to the books.

"I'm not sure." Gerard replied. "He mentioned something about his familiar and it sounded serious." At that moment the doorbell rang. "Can you-"

"Yes, of course sir." Frank said and went to open the door for Mikey. Gerard sighed and shook his head, Frank has been his familiar for two years now and he still calls him sir.

***

"So what's wrong?" Gerard asked as Mikey sat on the couch. Frank brought two mugs and handed one to Gerard and Mikey.

"Thanks." Mikey mumbled as he gratefully took the mug of coffee. Frank nodded and went to stand by Gerard as he sipped at his coffee. Gerard sighed happily as he drank his coffee and it made Frank smile that he made his wiccan happy.

"I was hoping we could talk alone." Mikey said as his eyes flickered over to Frank. Gerard set his mug down on the coffee table in front of him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of my familiar." He said firmly. Mikey sighed and placed his mug next to Gerard's. He rubbed at his forehead before pressing his palms together and putting his hands over his mouth, his elbows resting on his bent knees.

"Its Pete." He said, not looking at either of them and instead keeping his eyes on the coffee table.

"What's wrong with him?" Gerard asked.

"Its not him its-" Mikey stood and ran a hand through his hair. "Its me." He said and paced.

"What do you mean?" Gerard asked confused.

"I think." Mikey paused and took a deep breath. "I think I'm having feelings for him."

"What do you mean?" Gerard asked again and Mikey sighed. Mikey sat back down on the couch and lowered his head, folding his hands over his head.

"I think I'm in love with Pete."

The room went silent for a short moment before Gerard coughed awkwardly.

"Frank, can you leave us alone for a minute?"

***

Frank sat on his bed, his hands folded in front of him as he twiddled his thumbs and waited to be told he could come out. He could hear his wiccan and his brother speaking, but their voices were muffled by the walls. He wasn't completely sure what was wrong with Mikey, but he didn't hear any yelling so he took that as a good sign.

Frank looked up when he heard a knock on his door.

"Yes?" He called out, he wasn't sure why his wiccan knocked when he didn't have to.

"Frank?" Gerard said as he opened the door and peeked inside. "You can come out if you want." Frank stood from his bed and followed Gerard into the small hallway outside of his bedroom.

"Is there something wrong with Mikey?" Frank asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong." Gerard replied. "He's a bit confused is all." He said as they walked back to the kitchen. Gerard lifted an index finger to his lips and pointed to the living room where Mikey was sitting on the floor and meditating. "We need to keep quiet." He whispered and Frank nodded.

Gerard started putting the books from the table back and shelves and Frank did the same.

"Sir?" Frank whispered and Gerard turned to him. "Is it wrong?"

"Is what wrong?" Gerard whispered back.

"For a wiccan and their familiar to love each other?" At that, Mikey cracked one eye open and started to listen.

"No." Gerard replied and Mikey felt relieved by his words. "Its just, its not common."

"But its possible?" Frank asked. "For them to be together?"

"I suppose." Gerard replied as he put away the herbs on the shelves. Mikey watched Frank turn to the table, away from Gerard, and grabbed more books and smiling to himself, a small blush on his cheeks.

***

Frank still remembers when Gerard took him in as his wiccan. Frank was alone before Gerard found him on that cold rainy day. Since that day Frank has devoted himself to Gerard as a familiar should.

"Frank?" He heard Mikey say.

"Yes?"

"You have an understanding of my..situation with my familiar right?" He asked as he patted on the empty space next to him on the couch. Frank sat next to him and nodded.

"You have romantic feelings for Pete?" Frank said and Mikey nodded.

"Love is very complex." Mikey said. "And there are many types of love."

"Yes, I know." Frank said.

"And you love Gerard don't you?" Mikey asked and Frank was taken aback.

"Of course, he's my wiccan." Frank replied.

"I'm not talking about that." Mikey said and looked over his shoulder to check and see that Gerard was still in the bathroom. "Do you have romantic feelings for Gerard?"

"I-" Frank paused, he was speechless. He never thought his love for his wiccan would exceed to that but recently he hasn't seen Gerard the way he had before.

"Its okay, Frank." Mikey reassured and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to be ashamed of it."

"But Gerard might not have those feelings for me." Frank said. "Would if he-"

"What? Kicks you out?" Mikey asked and Frank nodded, his eyes watering and his lip quivering. "Frank you are his familiar. No matter what a wiccan and their familiar have an unbreakable bond. You two are there for each other no matter what right?" Frank nodded.

***

Gerard was speechless. He had leaned against the wall and listened to his brother and his familiar talking. Frank loved him. Frank was _in love_ with him. What was he supposed to do?

The past few months have been confusing for Gerard. He had been seeing Frank in a new light. He caught himself admiring his tattoos longer than he should, he asked Frank to do unnecessary tasks just to talk to him. It was clear that Gerard didn't show the same respect to his familiar like other wiccans did. Gerard asked Frank to do things for him instead of telling him, he gave Frank space and privacy whenever he needed, and he kept him in his human form longer because he knew Frank was more comfortable than in his cat form.

He had told Mikey that he didn't think a relationship between a wiccan and their familiar was wrong, but can it work? Can a strong platonic bond between a wiccan and their familiar change that quickly? And can it last?

Gerard ran a hand through his hair before standing straight and walking into the living room.

"Sir!" Frank said standing as Gerard stepped into the room.

"You don't have to do that." Gerard smiled. Even though Gerard had told him for the past two years that he didn't have to be so formal, Frank still kept this odd and respectful tone with him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Mikey replied. "But I'm still not sure how to approach Pete." He said, his eyes flickering to Frank.

"Just tell him how you feel." Gerard said and sat on the small couch across from him. "Be honest with him, that's the most important thing between a familiar and a wiccan."

"Would if Pete says no?" Mikey asked.

"Give him some space." Gerard replied. "You two still need each other after all."

"You're right." Mikey said.

"So how's that transformation potion going?" Gerard asked as Frank went to sit next to him.

"Fine, I managed to get rid of his spots and black nose." Mikey replied.

"But the antlers are still there?" Gerard smirked.

"Yes." Mikey mumbled. "But they should wear off."

"And that's why I never use transformation experiments on you." Gerard laughed and ruffled Frank's hair. Frank smiled as Gerard's warm hand massaged his head.

"Pete wanted to!" Mikey defended. "He wanted to see what he'd look like as a fawn."

"I'm sure he would've said no if he knew the effects lasted more than two weeks." Gerard laughed and lifted his hand from Frank's head. Mikey rolled his eyes before standing from the couch.

"Well I think I should get going." He said. "I'm sure Pete's wondering where I'm at."

"We'll walk you out." Gerard said and stood from the couch, Frank following behind.

***

"You and Pete should come by more often." Gerard said as he hugged his brother goodbye.

"We will, I'm sure the four of us will have much to discuss later." Mikey said and winked at Frank. Gerard tried not to notice the pink blush growing on Frank's cheeks.

***

"I think I'm going to meditate for a bit." Gerard said as he sat on the floor and crossed his legs. Would you mind getting some-"

"Yes, of course." Frank said and went to grab some incense sticks and matches from the shelf. Gerard smiled and watched as Frank kneeled in front of him and set the incense holder. Frank struck one of the matches and lit two of the sticks, letting them burn for a few seconds before gently blowing them out and making sure the cherry was still lit.

"Thank you." Gerard said as Frank stuck the sticks into the holder. "Are you going to join me?" He asked.

"If you don't mind." Frank said and sat across from Gerard.

"Of course I don't mind." Gerard said and closed his eyes, Frank did the same. They both took deep breaths, concentrating on the energy in the room and the energy between them. They focused on the white light, breathing it in and letting it wrap around them.

Frank tried to keep relax as his body molded and shaped into its true familiar form. It wasn't painful, but Frank could still never get used to the foreign feeling. Once he was fully transformed, Frank opened his eyes as watched as the wiccan in front of him continue to take deep breaths. His wiccan's spirit was becoming one with nature. Frank slowly walked over, curling himself into a ball in front of Gerard. His is time in meditation varied but Gerard always seemed tired and exhausted when he came back to the physical world, and Frank was always there to comfort him.

***

Today it only took an hour for Gerard to come back. Gerard gasped a bit when his spirit returned to his body and Frank looked up at him.

"I'm fine." Gerard reassured and pet his head, running his fingers through Frank's soft fur. Frank purred and crawled into Gerard's lap. The room was quiet, aside from Frank's purring, and the smell of the incense was still present in the air even though they had burnt out.

Frank knew it wasn't necessary, but he tried to comfort Gerard as best as he could. He let Gerard pet his soft fur for hours if he needed. He felt Gerard stand and carry Frank in his arms.

Gerard grabbed Frank's clothes and walked into his bedroom, throwing the clothes in the corner of the room before lying on his bed. Frank curled into Gerard's chest and listened to his breathing. Frank could hear his heartbeat going slow and steady as Gerard continued to pet his head.

"I know how much you love me." Gerard said and Frank's ears perked up. Frank looked up at him, Gerard's eyes were closed and a lazy smile was on his lips. "And I love you too, very much. And I'll love you no matter what." He said and kissed Frank's head. Frank purred and cuddled into Gerard's chest again.

"We'll talk about it later." Gerard yawned. "But for now let's sleep." Frank purred again before he closed his eyes, listening to his wiccan's breathing and hoping that they stayed like this for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure where I was going with this (but then again when do I ever) but all I knew was that I really wanted a Wiccan/Warlock AU.


End file.
